


Ein interessantes Fernsehprogramm

by Antares



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Deutsch | German, Kissing, M/M, Short
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: Fernsehen kann so anregend sein





	

Es ist erst kurz vor neun als sie mit dem Abendessen fertig sind und die Küche aufgeräumt haben. Zu früh um schon ins Bett zu gehen, und so sitzt Monroe neben Nick auf dem Sofa. Nick hat eine Flasche Bier in der Hand, er selber gönnt sich den Rest des Rotweins vom Abendessen und sie schauen im Fernsehen etwas über Amerikas Naturwunder. 

Nicht, dass Monroe das besonders interessieren würde, vor allem nicht, da die Stimme des Kommentators recht einschläfernd ist. Aber Nick hat - mal wieder - die Fernbedienung gekapert und ist bei diesem Programm hängegeblieben. Er hätte eine schlechtere Wahl treffen können - sterbenslangweilige Talk Shows - und so schaut Monroe wenigstens mit einem Auge hin. Gleichzeitig hat er aber ausreichend Zeit Nick zu betrachten – wie er den Mund zu einem winzigen Lächeln verzieht, wenn der Kommentator etwas Witziges sagt, wie er sich unwillkürlich über die Lippen leckt, als von den größten Hamburgern des Mittleren Westens die Rede ist. Und dann beisst sich Monroe auf die Lippen, um nichts Spöttisches zu sagen, als er sieht, wie Nicks Wangen Farben bekommen, als ein Wolfrudel gezeigt wird und das Paarungsverhalten der Wölfe erläutert wird. 

Monroe schaut jetzt auch genauer hin und spürt, wie ihn das zu erregen beginnt und für einen Moment zweifelt er an sich selbst. Denn den Wölfen beim Sex zuzusehen ist nicht ganz so schlimm wie den Eltern dabei zuzusehen – aber es fällt schon so ein ganz klein wenig in die Kategorie. Doch ganz plötzlich wird ihm bewußt, dass das gar nicht seine Erregung ist, die da in der Luft liegt! Nick strömt diese betörenden Pheromone aus, die er unweigerlich einatmet, weil er nur ein paar Zentimeter von ihm entfernt sitzt und ihre Schultern sich berühren. 

Und jetzt macht es auch Sinn, warum Nick sich vor zwei Minuten das Sofakissen geschnappt hat und auf seinen Schoß drückt. Tja, Pech nur, dass das mit einem Blutbad-Freund an der Seite nicht wirklich was nützt. Genauso gut könnte Nick ein Schild mit der Aufschrift „Das macht mich an“ in die Höhe halten…. Und dann denkt Monroe noch ein wenig weiter nach und ihm wird klar, dass das nicht die Wölfe sind, die seinen Freund so anregen, sondern dass Nick in seinem Kopf wohl Wölfe mit Blutbaden gleichsetzt. So wie er das ja am Anfang der Reportage auch noch – fast – getan hat. 

Monroe denkt nicht länger nach. Mit einem Knurren schubst er das Kissen von Nicks Schoß auf den Fußboden. Nick reißt die Augen auf und schnappt nach Luft als Monroes Hand sich auf seine sich deutlich unter der Hose abzeichnende Erektion legt. Doch bevor Monroe noch eine Frage stellen kann, zieht Nick seinen Kopf zu sich heran und presst seine Lippen auf Monroes, was Monroe auch Recht ist, denn er hat alles schon immer besser praktisch als theoretisch erklären können – und er ist überzeugt, dass eine Menge Erklärungen auf sie warten, wenn sie mit dem praktischen Teil fertig sind. Aber erst einmal wird er Nick in allen Einzelheiten demonstrieren, wo die Unterschiede und Gemeinsamkeiten von Blutbaden und Wölfe liegen.... 


End file.
